


Is This Drawing Finished Yet?

by AsexualMagneto



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art School, Asexual Character, Asexual Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik in an "I need to draw someone for an art assignment" AU (Boston blizzard version! It's snowing again right now! It never ends!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No," Charles muttered as his phone buzzed.

"No, no no," he continued, already reaching for it, the snow swirling ominously outside the window.

 _"Noooooo,"_  he moaned, reading the text notifications that not only would there be  _another_  snow day, but the Museum of Fine Arts would be closed the next day, too.

Which meant no free live model sessions.

Which meant he had no-one to draw for his Life Drawing homework.

"How hard do you think it would be to find someone in this dorm willing to stand still completely naked for me?" Charles asked, turning to his roommate, who was working on something on his laptop.

"Hm?" Erik says, pulling his earbuds out. "You require nudity?"

"I’ve got life drawing homework and the MFA is closed. Again."

"Shouldn’t be too hard to find someone to pose for you around here. How long would you need them?"

"I’d need to do three, maybe four 20-minute drawings. Preferably standing. And naked."

Erik shuts his laptop suddenly. “I’ll model for you.”

"What? Naked?" 

"Charles, we live together. We’ve seen each other naked more than once."

"Fair enough. Are you… do you want to do this now?"

"Why not. How do you want me?"

"Why don’t you lean against your bed…. facing me? For the first one?"

"And naked?"

"And naked."

—

Three poses in, and Charles was sweating. Actually sweating. Erik’s goddamned ridiculously slim and shapely body should be  _illegal_. Charles wants to hide these drawings away from sight because they bear resemblance to a man simply too beautiful for human eyes to comprehend.

He’s drawn Erik now from the front, from the side, and from the back, and Erik offered to try one more pose and make it a bit more dynamic, so now he has his upper body spread across the mattress, one strong leg holding him up with the other bent slightly, and his right arm falling liltingly towards the floor.

Charles has to admit, Erik is an  _impeccable_  life model. He knows for a fact how hard it is to stand still for so long, yet Erik’s limbs are as sturdy and still as ever, his expression one of zen-like concentration, the same sort of focus he applies to everything else he does. He’s the oddest mix of thin and muscular that translates perfectly to any medium Charles would dream of immortalizing him in, and god damn it but Charles is  _obsessed_. It’s not like he hadn’t noticed how incredibly handsome his best friend and roommate was, he just. Tried to ignore it. Tried to pretend like it was no big deal, like he wasn’t infatuated with the thought of tracing the lines of Erik’s body with pencil and paint and then his tongue. Damn it.

Erik is very quiet about it, but confided in Charles once that he believes he may be asexual. And Charles has tried to respect that. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t thrown for a loop when he found out that asexual people still masturbate. And, apparently, model nude for their terrible, dirty-minded roommates.

Charles traces the gentle curve of the muscles in his thigh onto the page and wants to goddamned  _cry_.

The heat across his own skin is getting unbearable, so Charles sets down his pencil for a moment to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Erik murmurs, his eye having slid open at the sound while the rest of his body remained still as ever in his graceful pose, his voice sounding as low and gravelly as if he’d just taken a nap.

Charles flashed him a smile and a wink. “What, you don’t want me to strip, too? Thought it might make you more comfortable.”

Erik rolls his eyes. “Charles, has the last hour of me posing for you somehow not convinced you that I am already comfortable?”

"Perhaps I just want to join the naked party."

"Well, by all means."

Charles huffs out a laugh as he strips out of his shirt entirely, tossing it onto his bed behind him. It really is hot in the room, he thinks, it’s not just me. He returns to gracefully defining the muscles along Erik’s ribs, the tendons in his ankles and then the solid shape of his feet. It’s not weird to be turned on by someone’s toes, is it?

"I’m glad," Charles says quietly after a few moments.

"Hm?" Erik’s eye, which had slid closed in the interim, opens up again to peek across the room.

"I’m glad that you’re comfortable."

Erik’s eyes close and he smiles. “F’course, Charles. It’s you.”

Charles makes a face. “So you don’t mind that time we were drunk and I tried to kiss you? Or maybe you don’t remember?”

"I remember."

"It doesn’t bother you? You hate when people… when people are attracted to you."

Erik gives him a pointed glance. “Your attraction to me doesn’t bother me, Charles.”

Charles feels his face heating up. “Oh… oh god, Erik, I’ve offered to fuck you…”

Erik shrugs, a small motion that doesn’t disturb his pose. “And you’re the only one I’d take up that offer from.”

Charles, gracefully, chokes on his own spit, doubling over and coughing as he falls to the floor. Erik watches this with one eye open, not budging from his pose.

"Did I say something funny?" Erik asks, carefully maintaining his deadpan.

"You - are you serious??" Charles sputters. "But I thought you were -"

"Asexual, yes. That doesn’t mean I can’t be curious about…. or even want to…" Erik trails off, then frowns at the back of the drawing board Charles was using. "Is this drawing finished yet?"

Charles swallows and collects himself and his materials. “No,  _god_  no, and it would be an absolute  _crime_  to leave it unfinished. Give me five more minutes.”

Erik smiles and shuts his eyes, relaxing into the pose again.

A few minutes later, Charles steps back from the drawing, lets out a shaky breath, and says, “Done.”

Erik sighs and rolls his shoulders, and Charles can’t help but watch as he unfolds from his pose, stretching out sore muscles all over his body bit by bit, seemingly unaware of Charles’ eyes on him. He saunters casually across the room without bothering to put his clothes back on to look at the drawing, and Charles gulps.

Erik appraises it for a few moments, then says softly, “It’s beautiful, Charles.”

Charles can’t look at him directly. Easier to look at him on the paper. “I had an excellent model.”

"The fluidity of the lines… the way you translated form with the barest touch of graphite… truly, Charles. I love this."

"I… I’m glad. Thank you, Erik."

"Charles?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should put my clothes back on?"

"Absolutely not."

"You’re finished your homework?"

"Yes, I believe I am…"

"Perhaps you should try kissing me again."

"I. Well. If you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written half from real life experience (MFA was closed, had to draw my roommate nude for class the next day) and half from my absolute aesthetic obsession with Fassbender's figure. God damn. Let me draw you.
> 
> Also from my spite at when artist!au characters leave drawings unfinished in order to Get It On. Like, no. They will still be there when the drawing is done. You can ravish them after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this! Porn! Out of the blue!! Incredible!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my lovely friend and GISHWHES comrade Khai, whose birthday was yesterday.

Kissing Charles felt, unexpectedly, like the most natural thing in the world. Erik had expected some note of alienness to the act, considering it was something he would never normally do, but kissing Charles was… normal. It was nice. Charles’ lips were soft, and his breath was warm on his face, and his eyelashes tickled Erik’s cheeks, and the soft noise of excitement he let out when Erik licked at his lips… well… that was just lovely.

After a few minutes of leaning down to kiss him, Charles had guided Erik up onto the bed, and now he was naked in piles of soft sheets and blankets and utterly cocooned in his best friend’s smell and touch. Charles, bare-chested above him, stole a few more soft kisses before trailing up Erik’s jawline and down his neck.

Erik swallows and stares at the ceiling, breathing deeply. He feels his heart picking up pace and knows Charles can feel it, too, his lips lingering over Erik’s pulse point.

Charles huffs out a laugh and raises his head to smile at Erik. “Nervous?”

“…I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.”

Charles nods. “How… how far do you want this to go?”

Erik hesitates. “As far as you want it to, I suppose?”

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to, Erik.”

“I don’t  _know_  what I want, is the thing,” Erik says, shifting up onto his elbows in order to be more level with Charles’ eyes. “This isn’t the sort of… activity I normally engage in. So I have no clue what I’d like or not. So I suppose… I trust you. And I promise I’ll let you know if I stop enjoying it.”

Charles smiles at him, a big, heartfelt, blue-eyed smile that makes Erik want to feel it against his own lips. “Alright. It’s a deal,” Charles says. And Erik presses more kisses to his smiling lips.

Charles leans in further to take deep, explorative kisses, and Erik’s arms wind around his shoulders to draw him in closer as they sink into the mattress together.  The touch of bare skin feels strangely wonderful, warm and electric, in a way Erik hadn’t realized skin could feel.  Charles shifts his weight to one arm and lets his free hand begin lightly tracing the shape of Erik’s shoulders, arms and chest. In combination with the kisses, it ignites something warm in Erik’s body, and he lets out an unconscious noise of pleasure - the shock of which causes him to jerk away with a gasp.

“Are you alright??” Charles asks, all flustered concern.

Erik laughs and covers his face. “I… I surprised myself. I’m sorry, it’s alright.” 

Charles, after a moment, makes a little smirk and presses a peck to Erik’s lips. “If it helps, I liked the noise you made.”

“I… you did?” _Not that that’s even too far of a logical jump, Erik, pull yourself together._

“Yes…” Charles murmurs against Erik’s jaw. “You should make more of them.”

Erik lets out a shaky breath. “Well, if you insist.”

Charles starts working his way down Erik’s neck again, down to his collarbone, his free hand stroking Erik’s arm softly. Erik experiments with allowing his trembling breaths to turn into soft moans, and trying not to let his face get too red in the aftermath. He feels ridiculous, but… it comes naturally, somehow. It just seems like, after a lifetime of viewing himself as an utterly non-sexual being, this new sensuality would take some getting used to.

Charles’ free hand begins to trace down his ribs, and Erik has to bat his hand away. “Stop that,” he protests. “It tickles.”

Charles smiles up through his lashes at him, then ducks his head down and, quite intently, begins kissing and sucking at Erik’s ribs instead, all while maintaining that blue-eyed gaze.  Erik, after a few moments, has to look away, arm flying up to cover his face while his back arches up to meet Charles’ mouth.

“Mrrphg,” Erik mumbles into the crook of his elbow. “That… feels really good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Charles says breathily, in-between kisses. “I… am enjoying myself… quite a bit as well.”

Erik peeks down at Charles, watches him work his way across his ribs and stomach -  _who knew stomach kisses would feel so good?_  - and he sees it. Sees the way Charles’ eyelids flutter in bliss, how he pulls away only for brief moments in order to judge where next to place his mouth, as if he can’t stand not touching Erik after wanting him for so long.  And Erik thinks,  _I trust this man so much. I trust him with my life._

Erik relaxes into the mattress, into Charles’ touch, letting Charles do his exploration and letting the small noises escape on his breath now with less and less embarrassment each time. Charles hums in encouragement, both hands trailing down Erik’s arms and chest now as his mouth does its work.

Erik is hard, he knows it, and he knows Charles knows it, but Charles shifts to one side to suck and stroke at Erik’s prominent hipbones instead of addressing it.  Charles skirts kisses down Erik’s thighs, sliding lower and lower on the bed, kissing the inside of his knee in a way that makes Erik’s legs jerk and nearly kick Charles in the head. “Jeeeesus…” “Careful, darling…”

Charles moves back up, paying attention to Erik’s hips again before pulling back. He licks his lips, hesitating.

“God, Charles, just touch it,” Erik groans. “I know you want to.”

Charles’ mouth drops open and he laughs once, nervously. “Are you sure? I don’t… don’t want to push or anything… I mean I know it’s your first time and it’s-”

Before Charles can finish whatever he was going to say, Erik lifts his hips off the bed, leveling his erect penis with Charles’ face and whacking him gently in the cheek with it. “There. Now you’ve touched it. Can we stop worrying about this now?”

Charles is stunned for a moment, then bursts into laughter, burying his face in the blankets beside Erik’s hip while he laughs.  Erik frowns at him until he raises his head, tears in his eyes, and catches his serious expression, which soon cracks and they are laughing hysterically together.

Charles strokes affectionately at Erik’s thighs as he calms himself down. “Oh… oh, my dear, you’re right, I’m sorry, I’m… I didn’t mean to… anyways…”

“Get on with it, Charles.” Another serious expression that turns quickly into a smile.

“Yes! Aaha, right, right, of course…”

Charles places a small kiss on Erik’s thigh before taking a good look at his sizable erect cock, licking his lips again as he determines the best course of action.  Erik rolls his eyes, if only for an excuse to look away from the sight of Charles hyper-analyzing his penis. The red flush of embarrassment before is gone, however, chased away by the shared laughter, and for that he is grateful.

Eventually, Charles decides it’s best to shift his weight so he can comfortably extricate his right hand, then licks his palm without breaking penis-eye contact, and slowly, deliberately, takes Erik in his grip.  Erik’s breath hitches as he feels the first few touches, Charles starting off hesitantly but slowly growing more confident in his strokes, long and bouncing with a twist at the head of his cock.  To add extra slickness, he leans forward and licks along the length of his cock, and apparently deciding he likes having his mouth on Erik again, moves up to slide his red lips around the head. He lets out a moan of pleasure as he swirls his tongue around, and Erik is whimpering and clutching at the sheets.

Charles continues like this for a few minutes, bobbing his head and stroking and humming in pleasure every now and then, and it’s warm -  _god_ , so warm, and it feels wonderful, but Erik’s hands are trembling, and there’s a shaky feeling growing in his gut that he doesn’t like.

“Ch- Charles,” he gasps, pulling Charles’ mouth off him. “I… come here, you’re too far away, too far…”

Charles smiles and obliges him, sliding his chest up Erik’s to settle atop him again, Erik’s arms pulling him close and burying his face in his neck. Erik breathes a few steadying breaths, then presses open-mouth kisses to Charles’ neck and collarbone before moving back to kiss his mouth again.  Charles tastes the same as before, and it’s comforting, and Erik relaxes into what is now familiar territory, sighing as he tilts his head the other way and the kiss deepens.

Erik’s hands grow bolder, tracing down the graceful curve of Charles’ back, feeling his soft tummy and firm muscles, pressing his thumbs into his nipples as Charles makes a shout of pleasure and their bodies move together.  Erik wants to touch now, wants to feel how solid this man in his arms is - he cradles Charles’ head and back and rolls them over in the twin bed, Charles smiling and gasping into their unbroken kiss.

Erik spends quite a time like this, kissing Charles while hovering over him, his hands touching every soft inch of him he can reach. Charles’ legs, which were splayed over Erik’s thighs as a result of their position, fold around his hips, ankles twining and pulling their bodies closer.

Erik pulls away and frowns comically at Charles’ jeans. “Can we be rid of these?”  He’s already unfastening the buckles and tugging them down along with his underwear by the time Charles gives him a giddy affirmation.

It’s exhilarating, taking Charles in hand and watching his entire body jolt at the unexpected pleasure, his blush traveling from his cheeks down to his freckled shoulders and chest, his blue eyes wide with delight.  Erik thinks,  _I could spend days painting the creamy color of his skin, or sculpting the magnificence of his gesture in bronze.  I’ve got my muse all laid out in front of me, right now._

Charles’ hands are on his shoulders, and he allows Charles to pull him down until their chests are flush again.  Erik’s forehead drops to his shoulder and he continues to steadily jerk him off, the way he likes it.  The fact that it’s not his dick makes it a bit harder, and he feels like he’s fumbling, but Charles is definitely enjoying it all the same.

Charles reaches down to stroke Erik again, legs wrapping themselves around his hips - then guides Erik’s hand to show him how utterly  _divine_  it feels to thrust their cocks together. He uses his legs both as leverage and to pull Erik’s hips closer, the man above him a solid mass of muscle and bone that quickly learns to follow the sensual movements of Charles’ body.

Erik would later be surprised by how quickly he gets lost to the sensations, the hips-thrusting-grinding-sweating-gasping bliss of sex with Charles (and that’s what this is, they’re having sex - it would shock him later, thinking of that, too). It doesn’t feel like he imagined sex would be. Like kissing, it feels natural. Instinctive. And very, very good.

He feels the pinprick-sensation in his back too late for him to warn either of them before he’s gasping into Charles’ shoulder and grunting out his release, hips thrusting erratically as come drips onto Charles’ chest. Charles gasps beneath him, squeezing both their cocks harder and thrusting faster as Erik’s body jerks and he cries out from the stimulation.

“Sorry, darling…” Charles murmurs, and Erik just groans and presses a kiss to Charles’ shoulder as he releases Erik’s cock and begins pumping his own slick and fast as his climax approaches.  Erik rests along Charles’ left side, watching, enraptured, as the muscles in Charles’ abdomen flutter as he pants and strokes faster and faster. Finally, with a rapid series of short strokes at the head, Charles tenses up, then gasps as he comes.  Erik observes him like a work of art.

It’s all quiet, satisfied breaths in the aftermath, neither of them willing to move quite yet as their heart rates return to normal.  Charles’ left hand, nestled beside Erik, begins to stroke circles into his back as Charles places a kiss to the top of his head.  “How was that?” he whispers after a moment.

“Hmmmm,” Erik hums, his eyes sliding closed contentedly. “Good. It was very good.”

He can feel Charles sighing. “Good,” he says, with a smile in his voice.

Erik soon discovers that holding Charles close, their bodies intertwining under blankets and sharing warmth throughout the night, turns out to be the most natural feeling of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*Friendly reminder that just because I am a sex-positive asexual writing about Erik as a sex-positive asexual doesn't mean that all asexuals feel this way, and if you are in a sexual situation with an ace you NEED to be as communicative and understanding as Charles is here in order to determine comfort and boundaries*~*~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Change in Perspective, drawn in charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690880) by [Square_Pancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Pancake/pseuds/Square_Pancake)




End file.
